


big talker

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doubt, Gen, Original Poem, self discovery, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	big talker

Tell me again  
How you're perfect  
Tell me again  
How i should be you  
How to wear my hair  
I am an adult after all  
Tell me how to dress  
(Stop looking poor!)  
Tell me the right food to eat  
To match the nailpolish on my fingers  
To my toes  
Tell me who to vote for  
(I never graduated high school but I have some college)  
Tell me again about your pill addiction  
And the mini van  
The costco card & how you   
Cry yourself to sleep  
Tell me again how you're more responsible  
And i'll probably agree  
But your laugh will never be honest, or true  
Or as loud as mine


End file.
